


Skinny Love

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [71]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, Self Harm, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts in the notes because it's too long to have in the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these prompts:
> 
> I probably wrote it before but u wasn't taking prompts sorry,ok after the break up,Mick didn't go to jail,after a couple of months Ian tried to come back u know he broke up w however he tried to be wit,when he got back Mick was bad,like has been drunk for months(badly struggling)and excessive use of drugs,Ian goes to see him and all he sees is alcohol bottles n drugs everywhere,mick refuses to talk to him Ian tries mick eventually after struggling lets him take care of him,tankeoooo
> 
> After a couple of months from the break up, Ian has realized the mistake he has done and Mickey is out of jail from weeks. He search Mickey for making peace but he finds Mandy, while they are talking he asks about Mickey. She tells that Mickey is a disaster because, in jail he has been abused both physically and mentally from Terry and others prisoners, and now he is become self-harm (he cuts his wrists and he has done 2 suicide attempt). You can write the scene between he and Ian as you please.
> 
> A night, months after 5x12, Carl runs home after he drinking with Iggy. He tells that Mickey is pregnant of a baby girl and her name is Isabelle, the father is Ian. Mickey is dating a bad guy who abuses of him. Ian wants to go to him. The Gallaghers are happy about the baby, except Monica who tells him to not ruin his life with him. Ian fights against that guy because Mickey and Isabelle belong to him. Could you please put some scenes of them as parents?

 

 

It wasn’t even twenty four hours after the breakup that Ian had somehow snapped out of his daze and realized the huge fucking mistake he had made. Fuck, mistakes. He had treated Mickey so fucking terribly over and over again when all Mickey had quite obviously wanted and tried to do was to take care of him, make him feel loved, safe and happy.

 

But at that point, there had been nothing that Ian had been able to do. By the time he had gone over to the Milkovich house, Iggy had opened the door, looking at Ian as if he were nothing but dirt under his boot while he let him know that Mickey was locked up, all because of him.

 

Ian understood it, of course. He understood why Mickey’s family hated him and he understood why he didn’t deserve any forgiveness what so ever.

 

So Ian moved on. Or at least he tried to. He got out of bed, he took his meds, he went back to school. But ultimately, he was just going through the motions. He didn’t smile, he rarely talked. His mind was completely blank and spinning like a fucking race car, somehow all at the same time. Ian, of course, knew why he felt this way. Something was missing. Someone was missing.

 

But he couldn’t just drive over to see Mickey in prison, it wasn’t right. He didn’t deserve to talk to him, and Mickey shouldn’t have to sit down and be forced to look into the eyes of the man who treated him so horribly.

 

So Ian swallowed the lump in his throat, and he never went. Days went by, and then it was weeks. Soon enough it was a month, and even two and as much as he had hoped that he would get better with time, happier, less dependent on the memory of Mickey, that wasn’t what happened.

 

Instead his stomach knotted up more and more, and his throat tightened further and further with every small reminder of his ex boyfriend. If he was honest, even though he wouldn’t want anybody to know - the nights that he didn’t cry himself to sleep over it were getting fewer and farther in between.

 

Ian’s life all changed one day when his heavy steps were leading him up to the house in the darkness. The main reason for his head pounding he guessed was the fact that he was straining himself, pushing himself to move forwards from Mickey even though he was really quite obviously getting nowhere at all.

 

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, running a hand through his long hair as he entered the gate. When he opened them, though, his gaze didn’t focus on an lonely, empty porch, instead, there were three people perched on the top step, quite obviously waiting for him to get home.

 

”Hey!” Ian said, his face involuntarily lighting up at the sight of his best friend. ”Mandy, how have you been?”

 

He had to admit, she looked better than he had anticipated. She had some meat on her bones, and from what he could see in the darkness, she had no black eyes or grip bruising on her arms. The fact that she was not being physically abused soothed a nervousness in Ian’s stomach that he didn’t even know he had been carrying around.

 

”Hey” Mandy said gently, standing up a little bit to accept his hug, a few strands of her blonde hair falling onto his shoulder for a second before they pulled away.

 

”What’s up? Why are you out here?” Ian asked then, direction the question to Carl and Iggy as well. All three of them were quiet for a beat, and the solemnly expression returned to Mandy’s face as they all looked at each other. Mandy turned her head to the left to look at Carl, and then to her right to look at her brother.

 

After a second beat, Mandy took a deep breath, her eyes landing back on Ian’s.

  
”Look. Iggy and I both hate you for what you did to Mickey, alright? Just ’cause you’re my friend, that doesn’t change that” A frown fell onto Ian’s face, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly as he nodded, his eyes falling from hers down to the bottom step.

 

”I know” He agreed quietly.

 

”But he needs your help, Ian”

 

At the words, Ian frowned harder and lifted his head again. His soul suddenly became completely blank and clouded at the same time, brain swarming with possibilities and ideas about what she could possibly mean by that. As far as he knew, Mickey was still in prison.

 

”What…?” Was all he managed to get out at first, barely aware of what was going on around him. ”He’s - he’s still locked up, right? Why would he need my help?” Mandy swallowed, looking back at him, he saw her eyes filling with light tears before she turned to Iggy.

 

”How about I take this one, alright?” Iggy moved his head up and down a couple of times before he nodded to Carl and they stood up, making their way inside of the lit house. Ian slowly, thoughtfully took the few steps forwards and sat down where Iggy had previously been, turning his body slightly towards his best friend.

 

Mandy cleared her throat and did the same, looking out into the darkness, seemingly searching for the right words. Without looking at Ian, she started explaining.

 

”He got out a while ago. He won’t… um…” A tear trailed down her cheek. ”He won’t tell us what happened in there, but I know something did. Dad or…” She trailed off, shrugging, wiping her tears off of her cheek, eyes still staring into nowhere.

 

Ian frowned, chest aching at her words as his eyes trailed over her face. Mandy was quiet for a beat before she let out an annoyed sigh and looked down at her lap, widening her eyes for a second as if she were irritated with them for falling. Then she looked back up at Ian, nipping at the inside of her bottom lip.

 

”The point is that he’s not doing so good, Ian. He’s… he’s been um… you know, taking shit and uh… I think - I think he might be…” She didn’t need to continue, Ian heard in her tone what she was too weak and worried to say out loud. ”He has a boyfriend who’s not really…” Mandy trailed off again, looking down into her lap as Ian connected the rest of the dots in front of his eyes.

 

His heart was beating so fast that he could ear it in his ears. Here he had walked around, missing Mickey but assuming and hoping that he was doing as good as he possibly could be without him. But instead, Mickey had been what? Taking drugs, being beaten down and fuck knows what else?

 

Ian could feel his tears coming on, but he forced them back, he didn’t have the time, not now. He had to know more, Mandy had to tell him every detail and Ian had to figure out what to do about all of this shit. He couldn’t leave Mickey in that situation after everything he had done to help Ian, he wouldn’t.

 

”Why um…” Ian started, his voice shaking so badly he just barely recognized it as his own. ”Why haven’t you helped him?”

 

”We try” Mandy nodded, looking up at him again, eyes red. ”Of course we try but he won’t… you know how Mick is, he says he’s fine but it’s pretty fucking obvious he’s… you know…” Anything but.

 

A tear finally fell down from Ian’s eye and he ignored it, letting it create a wet trail down to his chin.

 

”There’s something else…” Mandy continued then, and Ian furrowed his brows, not sure whether he wanted to know what ’something else’ could possibly be. The last thing he needed was to know that Mickey had cancer or some shit like that.

 

All he wanted was to finish this conversation and then run over to the Milkovich house and wrap Mickey up in his arms and a blanket with a cup of tea, whispering ’I’m so, so sorry, baby’ over and over again. But he knew that life wasn’t that simple. If he wanted to help Mickey, he needed to know everything, and he needed some kind of strategy to do it.

 

”What?” He asked, voice almost cracking.

 

”I don't know” Mandy stated, forcing her voice to be surprisingly steady and slightly louder than the whisper she had been speaking in for the past few minutes. Ian frowned, waiting for her to elaborate. ”I know my brother, alright, Ian? There’s something that he’s not telling us, but fuck if I know what. I tried. I talk to him and I try, but…” Mandy trailed off, eyes falling out into the darkness again as she shrugged her shoulders, his lips in a tight, sad smile. ”I don’t know exactly what happened between you…” She spoke, eyes back on Ian’s. ”But he loves you and besides… I don’t know what the fuck else to do. Please try to help him, Ian. If you love him, you’ll…” She cut herself off, frowning. ”You do love him, right?” Mandy questioned, realizing that she had taken that part completely for granted.

 

”Of course” Ian sighed, voice desperate. ”Of course, fuck - ” He hiccuped, dipping his head, leaning his forehead into his palms, another tear falling. As his fingers curled into the red strands of hair on top of his head, a third and a fourth and a fifth did too. Mandy looked at him, struggling not to join him in the sobs. ”Of course I love him” Ian sighed once he had collected himself enough, and then he lifted his head. ”I’ll do whatever I can, Mands” Mandy nodded a couple of times.

 

”Can you go over there now?” Ian’s eyebrows drew together. ”Jince is out. Iggy and I’ll stay here, give you some time”

 

”Jince the guy who…?” With a nod, Mandy confirmed what he already knew, and Ian tore his eyes away from hers, staring out into the distance, grinding his teeth, doing his absolute best not to scream out that Mickey Milkovich deserved so much better.

 

Mandy swallowed, putting a hand on Ian’s shoulder as she heaved herself up to stand.

 

”Go, Ian. Please”

 

  
As Ian made his way up to the door of the Milkovich house, his throat was only getting tighter by the second, not sure if he wanted to know what he would find on the other side of that door. How the fuck could he have been this fucking stupid? How could he just have assumed that Mickey was doing fine, when in fact, he was… Ian clenched his eyes shut for a second, doing his best to collect himself before he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

 

In a million years, Ian could never have prepared himself for what he walked in on. His eyes focused on guns and weed, of course - it was the Milkovich house, after all. But the floor and tables were also littered with other shit. Pills and pill bottles, coke, heroin, blood splatter - Ian forced himself not to think about where that came from. Bottles of beer, whiskey and other cheap alcohol that Ian wouldn’t even begin to think about drinking.

 

”Holy fuck” He sighed to himself, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he turned his hear, eyes flickering over the sad, broken room.

 

Ian had been so fucking sure that Mickey would do better without having to look after him all the time, but apparently that was as far away from the truth as he could possibly come.

  
His eyes were starting to sting again, but he was torn out of that half daze by the sound of someone retching. Ian took a deep breath, and he made his way to the bathroom, brows knitted together. He stepped closer to the door, it was ever so slightly open, just enough that the sounds weren’t muffled to Ian’s ears. He closed his eyes, his heart feeling as if it was being stabbed over and over again.

 

Ian’s lips parted slightly as he got ready to make himself known, but instead he settled for lifting his fist and letting it hit the doorframe a couple of times. Mickey continued throwing up for another few seconds, and then came the low voice, so fucking broken that Ian didn’t even recognize it.

 

”Please” Ian frowned, heart completely and utterly broken apart at how little and fragile the love of his life sounded on the other side of the door. ”Please don’t come in, I’ve had enough”

 

It took a second for Ian to place the puzzle pieces together correctly in his spinning brain, but soon he figured out that Mickey thought that Ian was in fact Jens - or whatever the fuck his asshole boyfriend’s name was, Ian didn’t give enough of a fuck to store his actual name inside of his head. And what Mickey was really saying was ’ _Please don’t come in. Please don’t hit me again, I’m broken enough already_ ’.

 

Ian took a deep breath, doing his best to brace himself for whatever he were to face when he pushed the door open. And then he did.

 

Mickey was sitting on the floor by the toilet, his forehead resting against his arm, as if he was waiting for more to come out of him. Ian’s eyes welled with tears at how sick he looked, his way too skinny body littered with bad, black and purple bruises, his beautiful black hair messed up. He was clad in nothing but boxers and a boxy sweatshirt.

 

For a second, Ian thought he might pass out at how destroyed this beautiful man looked, but then he straightened his back and decided that he needed to get him on his feet. He could reach for his own emotions later.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Ian’s voice came out breathy, chopped up. Sad and just as broken as Mickey looked. At the sound of Ian’s words, his brows knitted together and he looked up, the confused expression soon turning into something that Ian couldn’t quite place. Maybe it was embarrassment. Maybe it was anger or sadness. Regret, possibly.

 

”The fuck you doing here?” His voice was still weak, and had Ian not stood in front of him, he probably would have doubted that it was even Mickey talking. Ian’s heart was bursting into pieces, and not in the good way. He wouldn’t be exaggerating if he were to say that he felt as if he was dying. Here was Mickey, the best man that Ian had ever met in his entire fucking life, living like this.

 

More small, orange plastic bottles were laying spread out over the sink and floor, the pills spilled out all over the place.

 

Ian didn’t even think about what he was doing when he sat down on the floor, getting as close to the dog as he could without getting bit.

 

”I…” He started, voice cracking even with that small bit of speech. How the fuck was he supposed to help Mickey if he couldn’t even find his voice. Alas, he tried again, and though shaky, he got out enough words that Mickey’s eyebrows flattened out. ”Mandy and Iggy… they um… they came to my house, said you weren’t doing so well. Holy fuck, Mickey”

 

Mickey swallowed, pale, blue, lifeless eyes on Ian’s for a second before he started taking small, choppy breaths and turned his face back down into the toilet bowl, spilling more of his guts. Ian was completely unable to keep himself from placing a warm palm on his back, steadying him. Mickey kept heaving, and Ian’s eyebrows knitted together, chest stinging at witnessing Mickey like this. A few seconds later, Mickey was finally done, for that round at least, and he sat up straighter, shaking Ian’s hand off of his body and wiping his mouth, groaning weakly at the terrible taste filling his mouth.

 

”You want some water?”

 

”Get out of here, Gallagher. I’m not your fucking charity case” Without thinking, Ian started talking, and in this particular instance, it turned out to be a good thing.

 

”Look, Mick, I know that you’re angry. Of fucking course you’re angry, all the things I did to you were horrible” Ian paused, and Mickey licked his dry lips, his eyes falling onto his ex boyfriend’s again. ”But we can figure us out later, alright, Mick? Because right now, you need to let me help you. Please”

 

The last word wasn’t more than a whisper, and Ian guessed that that was what broke Mickey, because he nodded weakly two times, eyes drifting to the floor.

 

”I’m gonna go get you some water” Ian spoke, rising from the floor and walking out of the bathroom out into the kitchen. The kitchen of the house that had once been his home. Sometimes it still baffled him how the fuck they had gotten here - broken up. He knew that almost every single thing that went wrong was his fault and his alone, and despite the fact that it could pretty easily be blamed on him being bipolar, he didn’t want to do that.

 

Ian didn’t want to blame him cheating on something else, that was Ian, all Ian and if he could take it back, he fucking would. But he couldn’t, and here they were.

 

So Ian took a deep breath and filled a plastic cup with some water from the tap, deciding that from now on, he would do whatever the fuck it took to make Mickey happy, get him back to who he used to be.

 

When Ian entered the bathroom a couple of minutes later, Mickey was exactly as he had left him, sitting on the cold floor, his head resting against his arm. Ian let out a shaky breath and sat down next to him again, handing him the water. He thought that maybe he could hear Mickey mumble ’ _Thanks_ ’ right before he put it to his lips.

 

Ian tilted his head to the side, frowning as he watched Mickey swallow down a couple of gulps and then lower it, his hand still curled around the blue plastic.

 

”Talk to me” Ian breathed. ”Mickey, please talk to me. What the fuck?” His voice was still weak, shaky, praying to god that Mickey would give him something, anything. But when he didn’t, Ian continued. ”Mandy said that there was something you weren’t telling them”

 

At that, Mickey looked up, his eyes cloudy. Ian longed for those huge, bright, blue eyes that he had once lived for. He wished so bad that he could get the chance to live for them again. As his tongue darted out to wet his dry, destroyed lips, Ian just knew that Mandy had been right. Mickey was hiding something. Something that scared him, Ian would guess by the look on his face.

 

”You on the hard stuff?” Mickey gently shook his head at that, and Ian felt as if he could let go of at least a fraction of the weight on his chest. The skinny, broken man sighed and put the cup down, easing himself to the side so that he could sit, leaning against the wall.

 

Ian turned his body slightly to face him better, and then he waited for Mickey to give him something more. It was quiet for a beat, but then finally;

 

”No, not anymore” Ian frowned. ”I um…” Mickey looked down into his lap, and Ian saw a tear spill onto his cheek. Mickey reached up to wipe it away and the sleeve of Mickey’s sweatshirt fell down a little bit, giving Ian a view of his wrist.

 

The deep, clearly infected horizontal cuts forced Ian to bite his tongue so hard that it was bleeding only to keep himself from crying. He knew that if he wanted to get Mickey onto his feet again, joining him in the puddle of self pity was not the way to do it, he had to be strong.

 

”I kicked most of it because um…” Mickey took a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut as he uttered the words that turned Ian’s entire world upside down. ”I’m pregnant”

 

Ian’s brows knitted together so tightly that his headache came back even stronger than before. Not only was Mickey on drugs, alcohol and being abused, but he was completely alone in this understandably terrifying experience.

 

”Holy fuck” Ian sighed without thinking, and Mickey seemed to shrink even a little bit more as he pulled his legs up a little bit, wrapping his arms around them as he leaned his head back against the wall, seemingly searching Ian’s eyes for some other kind of reaction. Only Ian didn’t know what the fuck to give him. ”So you’re…” Ian’s voice came out even more rough than it had been previously. ”You’re stuck with the guy because you’re having his baby? How the fuck can he beat on you?!” Ian raised his voice before he could think better of it, getting angrier than he had been in months. ”Fucking especially if you’re pregnant, fuck, if that was my baby, I would - ”

 

”It is” Mickey’s soft, crackingly beautiful voice interrupted his rant.

 

”What?” Ian asked, voice only a sigh now again. His heart was thrumming against his ribcage so hard that he wondered if it wanted to break out. His mind was spinning, wondering if Mickey actually meant that…

 

”It’s your baby” Mickey clarified. ”That’s why he’s beating me”

 

”My… My baby?” It was completely and utterly pathetic, but it was the only words that Ian was even remotely able to form. Mickey, the love of his life, the man that he had been hung up on for months was carrying a baby. His baby. ”Holy fuck” Mickey swallowed, nodding slowly.

 

”I’m sorry” His voice cracked. ”I was gonna tell you, but when I found out, I was already living… like this and…” Mickey trailed off, dipping his head.

 

”It’s okay” Ian assured him. He couldn’t let it hit him now, that he was going to be a father, that had to come later. Right now, Mickey was still sitting on the bathroom floor, completely broke down and Ian needed to help him. ”Look, we’ll um… I’m not asking you to forgive me” He spoke, easing himself slightly closer to Mickey, who lifted his head, their eyes gluing to each other’s again. ”We’ll figure shit like that out later, alright, Mick? But right now, I need you to let me be your friend, and I need you to let me help you on your feet, okay? Please”

 

Mickey was silent and still for a second, but then he nodded weakly.

 

”Alright” Ian sighed, trying to remember the first thing he knew about helping somebody out of a situation like this. His eyes traveled over Mickey’s neck and hands, realizing that his pale, marked skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and grime. ”Maybe I should make you a bath, that good?”

 

Mickey hesitated for a moment before finally nodding. He didn’t have the energy not the strength to argue about it, besides, by now he was more than used to having somebody beat on him, so having somebody take care of him for a change - ex boyfriend or not - actually sounded like a pretty good idea.

 

”Alright” Ian sighed again, nodding. He pressed a kiss to Mickey’s hair without thinking much of the action, and then he eased himself to stand, taking the step over to the bathtub, thankful that Mandy - he assumed - had taken the time to clean it, at least in the past month so it wasn’t quite as black as it usually was. The old knob made a sound similar to an old barndoor as he twisted it, making the - thankfully hot - water pour out into the small bathtub. ”Come on” Ian said softly, bending down and reaching a hand out for Mickey to grab. Thankfully, he didn’t put up a fight and he placed his hand into Ian’s, letting him pull him up.

 

Standing up, somehow Mickey looked even weaker to Ian than he did sitting down, and he had to force back his tears once again. He couldn’t crack, not now. He could crack later tonight or tomorrow, but not now.

 

”Here…” Ian said, reaching for the zipper on Mickey’s hoodie, but the skinny man pulled away, brows furrowing as he looked down onto the floor. There were a hundred reasons why Mickey didn’t want to undress in front of Ian, and sadly, Ian could read them all in that tiny act.

 

Mickey thought that he was too skinny, black and blue. That he wasn’t beautiful anymore. Mickey was afraid that Ian would pity him.

 

Mickey was afraid for so many reasons, but Ian just sighed gently and put his fingers under Mickey’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye again.

 

”I just wanna help you, Mickey. That’s all” Mickey swallowed, and then he nodded a couple of times, letting Ian unzip his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Mickey’s chest was littered with bruises, his arms bearing no muscles anymore. That, of course, broke Ian’s heart. But what damn near put it back together was the small, but very noticable baby bump poking through Mickey’s skin. ”That’s amazing” Ian said, breathlessly before he lifted his head, eyes on Mickey’s again. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Mickey’s eyes had a little bit more light in them than they had had a moment ago. ”You um…” Ian started then, looking to the bathtub, noticing that it was soon filled up with enough water. ”You want me to take it with you?” Mickey surprised Ian by nodding.

 

Soon, they were both naked, and Ian twisted the knob, shutting the water off. Then stepped into the bathtub and sitting down, relaxing against the edge, making sure that he was comfortble before he looked up to Mickey, reaching a hand up.

 

Mickey chewed at his bottom lip for a moment before taking it, climbing into the water as well and sitting down, leaning back against Ian’s chest. Maybe it should have been weird, being naked, bathing together after so long. But understandably, sex was the absolute last thing on either of their minds.

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s without thinking much of it, but Mickey actually didn’t mind it. He closed his eyes, sighing as he felt the water wash off the layer of dust and grime on his skin. It had to have been weeks since he had had a shower, much less a bath. Mickey shut his mind off and leaned back further, the back of his head against Ian’s collarbone.

 

Ian adjusted his head ever so slightly to give him a better angle, and then he lazily let his hands slip into Mickey’s. Mickey laced their fingers together, not having the energy to think about what it may or may not mean. Right now, he just needed support and care, and that’s exactly what Ian was giving him. Just as Ian, himself had said - they could figure the rest out later.

 

  
A little while later when they had stepped out of the bath and were dressed in their boxers, Ian sat Mickey down on the toilet and cleaned the cuts on his wrists. He didn’t ask him why, he didn’t talk about them at all, actually, which Mickey appreciated.

 

They both knew how he had gotten them, and they didn’t need to dwell on it, right now, Ian just wanted to get cleaning them over with.

 

Mickey held his arm out, mind drifting in and out as Ian’s brows furrowed, eyes squinting as he focused on wrapping his wrists with the white cloth from the emergency kit.

 

He had to admit that he felt a lot better now than he had an hour ago, but a bath with his ex boyfriend couldn’t possibly make his body feel less weak, or his bruises less painful. Or the fact that he was having his baby any less scary.

 

So instead of dwelling on all of the things that were wrong, Mickey made a conscious decision to attempt to focus on what wasn’t - at least for tonight.

 

  
As Ian turned the lights off and led Mickey into his bedroom, neither of them spoke a single word. They didn’t have to. Ian made a mental note of the fact that Mickey’s bedroom was ever so slightly cleaner than the rest of the house. Fuck knows why, but he was thankful for it as he help Mickey’s hand, helping him climb into bed.

 

Mickey winched slightly as he got onto his back, making sure to pick a position that wouldn’t hurt him too much - even though existing kind of hurt right now. His lips parted, getting ready to ask Ian something, but right then and there, they were both startled by the front door being busted open.

 

  
 ”Mickey!” It was a dark voice yelling out Mickey’s name, one Ian didn’t recognize, but he didn’t even have to look to his ex boyfriend for confirmation. He knew who the asshole was. Ian sighed, looking down at Mickey, who suddenly, shrunk back into a terrified little boy again, blue eyes blinking up at Ian.

 

”I’ll be right back” Ian mouthed, and then he grabbed the baseball bat by Mickey’s door and walked out of the room, ready to face the son of a bitch who had harmed his love and his baby.

 

”The fuck are you?”

 

A large guy was standing in the middle of the living room, his hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle of cheap, non brand vodka. His hair was buzzed, and honestly, he looked quite alike the average high school douchebag - only older, of course.

 

”Get the fuck out” Ian said darkly, taking no dances.

 

”You’re Ian” His body froze as the guy’s eyes lowered, his voice hugging Ian’s name in a way that Ian couldn’t quite explain, but it creeped him out.

 

”I said. Get.” Ian took a step forwards, taking a heavy swing at his head.

 

”Aye, what the fuck?”

 

”The” Another one. ”Fuck” Another one. ”Out”

 

Once the guy was down, trembling on the floor, Ian threw the bat aside and hauled him up against the wall, nailing him to it with his forearm, dark green, protective eyes boring into the black, evil ones.

 

”You beat the love of my life, you don’t give a fuck whether my baby lives or dies and you think I wouldn’t kill you?” Ian hissed, voice alike a snake in the dark living room. ”Get the fuck out of our lives before I do”

 

”Thank you” Mickey’s weak voice mumbled when Ian walked back into the bedroom, dropping the bloody bat off by the door, deciding he’d pour some bleach over it tomorrow morning. He nodded, standing slightly awkwardly a few feet away from the bed. ”Come here” Mickey said, answering the unasked question that had previously been hanging in the room.

 

He eased himself slightly to the side, and Ian climbed into the bed that he had once called his own. He turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, something, despite everything, feeling more home here, now, than he had at his actual home in months.

 

”Did you mean it?” Mickey’s groggy, gravely voice rang silently throughout the room. Ian frowned.

 

”What?”

 

”That I’m the love of your life” He clarified, and Ian sucked in a breath. He had been way too caught up in the moment, too high on beating the guy up that it hadn’t even crossed his mind for a second that Mickey would easily be able to hear every single word that fell out of his mouth. Alas, didn’t really see a reason to lie.

 

”Yeah” Ian sighed, turning his body to the side to look at Mickey. The blue eyes were still focused on the ceiling, one of his hands resting on his baby bump. ”But of course, after everything, it’s okay if you don’t…” Ian trailed off, letting Mickey mentally fill in the blank.

 

”I do” Mickey surprised him by whispering out into the darkness, turning his head, their eyes connecting for a second before his drifted down to his baby bump. ”Ian if… If it was just you and me, maybe I would fight it, but…” His voice was slightly stronger than it had been when Ian had first found him on that bathroom floor, but the sound still shook and vibrated. ”I’m having your baby. And I’m so tired of fighting back against shit”

 

”So that’s…” Ian begun, his voice fragile as he tried to hide his relief. ”That’s it? We’re… us?” He eased his body slightly closer to Mickey, who let his eyes land on the green ones again as he nodded.

 

”We got a lot of shit to solve. But yeah. We’re… us” Mickey confirmed, gently letting his hand fall onto Ian’s and placing them both under the covers onto his naked baby bump. Ian sucked in a breath, eyes glued to his unborn baby. Mickey’s warm skin was soft under his palm, and his heart ached in the best way.

 

”Holy fuck” He breathed, and Mickey smiled down at his baby, gently running his thumb over Ian’s.

 

”It’s a girl”

 

”What?” Ian asked surprised, looking up at him, brows furrowed, throat tightening. Mickey nodded a couple of times, confirming that he had heard right.

 

”I kind of um… I kind of named her Isabella already”

 

Ian was completely and utterly speechless for a second, two tears finally trickling down his cheeks, eyes lost, deep inside of those beautiful blue eyes.

 

”Bella” He spoke quietly, and the small smile returned to Mickey’s face. ”Our daughter” Despite the night they had had, their smiles soon turned into grins, more and more happy tears dropping. ”We’re having a baby, baby” Ian was completely unable to help himself as he placed his lips against Mickey’s, hand still gently placed on his beautiful baby bump.

 

  
It wasn’t an easy road after that night, quite obviously. Despite the fact that Mickey had the motivation to be clean in the form of a fetus in his stomach, he was an addict, that wouldn’t change with the snap of a pair of fingers.

 

But four months after Ian had gotten him on his feet, they were doing great, all three of them. Ian was sitting on the couch, mind deep into one of the hundred baby books that he insisted on reading. Mickey was leaning back against the armrest, legs draped over his fiance’s lap, a hand safely resting on his huge baby bump, eyes on an old rerun of south park.

 

The house was cleaned free of drugs and alcohol since long, and by now it actually looked livable, as if it were an actual home. Mickey was doing a lot better, his bruises were long gone, and with all of the junk food Ian was buying him, his body was starting to regain its original, beautiful shape as well. Their life was calm, domestic, but after everything, they all but complained about it.

 

Ian tore his eyes away from the book, looking over to Mickey and reaching for one of his hands, gently lacing their fingers together. Mickey looked into the green eyes, a soft smile on his lips. Ian brought their hands up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Mickey’s.

 

”I love you so much” He spoke, and Mickey nodded.

 

”I love you too” Ian pressed another kiss to Mickey’s hand, and then his eyes drifted back to the lines of text in the book.

 

Ian and Mickey were going to have the most amazing life together, they just knew it.


End file.
